


Lost

by d0g-bless (d0gbless)



Series: Black/Bird: Shidge Week 2016 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Shidge Week 2016, Shidge Week 2016: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0gbless/pseuds/d0g-bless
Summary: She grits her teeth. Clearly things are not okay, but she doesn’t have time to respond. “We’ll be fine. Focus on holding the fleet off.” What she doesn’t say is “I’m going to have to fight with Shiro.”A fight she knows she cannot win.(Shidge Week 2016, Day 4: Angst.)





	

 “Shiro, snap out of it! Shi—“ Her voice fizzles away. His head throbs—pounds as if someone drummed inside his skull. His vision blurs.

Before him stands a figure cloaked in midnight blue and gold. She rests a gnarled hand on his shoulder and rasps into his ear. Her breath is hot and reeks of carrion. “She’s using you. To her, all you are is a tool.”

Images flash through his mind. Commander Holt’s warm smile. “Take care of my son.”

Matt’s terror-stricken expression. “I want blood!” Thick, crimson liquid splatters onto the gladiatorial grounds. Matt’s blood.

Then there’s Pidge, backpack slung over her shoulder. “I’m leaving. I’m going to find my family.”

To his pain, he doesn’t try to stop her.

The Holts and Katie. No, Katie and the Holts. He hears her laugh and hug her brother. She cries into her father’s chest. Sam and Matt look to Katie, thanking her. Telling her how brave she’d been. How proud they are.

She doesn’t look back at him. Doesn’t smile and thank him. Doesn’t acknowledge him.

 “No. No. No!” A purple light irradiates from Shiro’s arm. He locks eyes with Katie—no, Pidge.

“Shiro?” Pidge says ever so softly. He doesn’t seem to recognize her. She tries to talk him out of it. “It’s me, Shiro. Listen to me.”

Her instructions make him quake with rage. How dare she tell him what to do? He does not belong to her. Shiro charges at her, a snarling mass of wrath. “I am not your weapon!” he growls, swiping his activated hand at her. "Not your shield!"

Pidge nimbly dodges Shiro. But his activated Galra arm manages to nick her cheek. It burns horribly. She can feel blood trail down her face. She’s certain it will leave a scar.

“Pidge, is everything okay?” It’s Allura, checking in via comm. “I can’t get in touch with Shiro.”

She grits her teeth. Clearly things are not okay, but she doesn’t have time to respond. “We’ll be fine. Focus on holding the fleet off.” What she doesn’t say is “I’m going to have to fight with Shiro.”

A fight she knows she cannot win.

Not physically, anyways.

Shiro charges a second time. Again, Pidge sidesteps out of his way. This time she’s prepared for his weaponized hand. He misses entirely, stumbling after missing his target.

 _Now’s my chance._ Pidge grabs her bayard and lassoes it around Shiro’s ankles. “I’m sorry, Shiro.” She pulls it back, tightening its hold on Shiro.

He falls forward onto the hard floor, thrashing about wildly. His Galra arm is still glowing—still dangerous.

Pidge grabs it by the wrist, burning her hand in the process. She winces and tries not to let out a painful hiss.

Shiro looks up at her, brow furrowed. “Why?” Why would she even touch his arm? When she’d get hurt?

“You didn’t deactivate your arm. You’re going to hurt yourself.”

He sees her hand. Immediately, the purple glow dies out. “Katie, your hand.”

“Will be fine. Just a little burn.” The latter is a lie. She can’t even feel her hand—meaning it’s probably a third-degree burn. Deep enough to scorch her nerve endings. But it would be fine.

“Shiro? Shiro, are you there?” Allura sounds scared and confused though his comm.

“Allura? We need an extraction. Pidge is hurt.” He can’t even look Katie in the eye. He hurt her. Could have killed her, even. All because he’s easily manipulated. By Haggar, by the Garrison… and maybe a little by Pidge.

“The others are on the way. Hang in there. Both of you.”

“I’ll be fine,” Shiro says right before Allura cuts the connection.

Pidge snorts. “Liar.” She wants to ask him what happened back there. Why he acted the way he did. But now isn’t the time.

“Hypocrite.” Shiro manages a weak smile; Pidge responds in kind.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Pidge whispers. “If I lost you…” she chokes on a sob. She’d lose everyone she loved. Sure, she loved her fellow Paladins, but not like him. It was a different sort of love. But what sort? She wasn’t sure.

 _If you lost me, you’d be without a good resource,_ Shiro thinks. _Maybe I am just some nifty gadget to her. One that helps her find her family. And then what?_

He knows the answer: when she does, she’ll leave the team. Without her, the team is gone. Nothing. Alone.

And so is he.


End file.
